


By the River

by BottledUpWishes



Series: Post Reunion [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledUpWishes/pseuds/BottledUpWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the River

A certain trio enjoyed themselves under the bridge by the river, sitting on a fairly large, comfortable blanket with a nice-looking basket.

While Kuroh was off to the side pulling food and plates out of the basket, Shiro wrapped his arms around Neko from behind, with her pulled into his lap.  “Bringing a blanket for the full picnic experience, nice touch, Kuroh.”

Any acceptance for the ‘thank you’ Kuroh had was short-lived, and he switched gears to swatting both the King and Strain’s hands from the basket.  “I’m not.  Done.  Setting this up.”

“Aw, c'mon, don’t be like that.” Shiro smiled brightly, not the least bit bothered.  He was totally relaxed, his head resting on Neko’s shoulder.    It didn’t surprise him that it was a pretty comfortable position, especially when Neko reclined back against him.

The woman nodded in agreement with him. “Yeah!  Food is food, fancy set-up or not!”

 _Honestly_. Kuroh pulled the basket further from them.  They begged him to prep up a 'classic’ picnic outing, a date in the simplest sense, and now were too impatient to wait for everything to be set in place. Typical.

“Kurosuke, don’t be a grouch!” Also hurry up with the set-up.

As a result, Kuroh slowed his pace. “You cannot rush the process.”  But you could sure as hell slow it down.

“Wow.”

“You brought this on yourselves.”

“ _Wow.”_

At least, after a while, the food was set and placed.  Simple things, the obligatory triangular sandwiches, light drinks, the works.  Out of sound judgement, the first thing Kuroh did was hand Neko a few of her own sandwiches, much to her delight.  In fact, she stretched over to get them from his hands before he could even put them down, and quickly hopped back to sitting in Shiro’s lap.

Naturally, Kuroh averted his eyes.  “Please don’t move around like that in your dress, Neko.”  Please.   _Please_.

In response, Neko threw a handful of grass at him.

Don’t tell her how to live.

Meanwhile, Shiro just shrugged.  “Glad I don’t mind.”

“There are specific implications that follow that statement, but I willingly choose to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you mean that because she is in your lap, and you are not subject to what I’m looking away from.  Otherwise, I’m killing you.”  

“That sentence got way too intense way too quickly!”

“Is your panic a confession to previously mentioned implications?”

“Of course not!”

Neko pulled grassed up in her hand, and naturally tossed the grass into Shiro’s face. “Quit yelling in my ear, Shiro!”  Clearly, no one was safe from her arsenal of grass.

That actually.

Got into Shiro’s mouth.  Okay.  That’s not what a picnic is based on.

Nonetheless, he blocked the taste out of his mouth, and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Neko.  I got off track from something I thought of.”

Neko tilted her head, just slightly.  “What was it?”

“Well, Kuroh’s clearly upset he’s not in anyone’s l–”

“DON’T- do not start, Yashiro.”  The man hadn’t even bothered to turn around, still facing opposite of the pair.

“Ooh, full use of my first name.”

Neko made a face, one deep in thought, and stared at the back of Kuroh’s head.  Her cheeks were clearly puffed up with bits of sandwich still in her mouth.  “If you’re so jealous then just sit in my lap!  Problem solved!”  The encouraging smile on her face.

“I will not,” Kuroh started, “rather, I cannot.”

And now she was pouting.  “Why not?”

“You’re tiny, and he’d crush you,  _engel_ ,” was Shiro’s gentle explanation.

He wasn’t wrong, so Kuoh had no reason to scold him on his cutting into the conversation. Granted that was something the Silver King was an expert at. Stubborn (and paranoid, frankly), as he was, he kept his back to them, rigidly eating his own sandwich.

Behind Kuroh, Shiro could feel Neko tensing up.  He raised an eyebrow, but she clamped her hand over his mouth to keep from saying something, while her free hand was shushing him.  She went back to staring at Kuroh, totally silent.

Hyper-vigilant as he was, Kuroh could feel the stare. Whatever it was Neko planned, do not.

She did.

With a swift pounce, the smaller woman tugged at Kuroh from behind, very obviously trying to pull him into her lap or, at the very least, get him to turn around and face her like a grown man.  Whereas Kuroh found himself at a loss at the onslaught.  Neko was often stronger than she looked when she really put her mind to it, and thus this ended up in a very ridiculous looking struggle, and one Shiro clearly had no intention of breaking up.

The cat and dog would surely find a solution on their own.

“Kurosuke!  Get off your butt and move!”

“Stop trying to drag me!”

“I’m not  _trying_  I  _am_!”  By now, Neko was standing straight up, pulling at Kuroh with all her might and somehow at least managing to pull him just a little bit, likely to get grass stains on his clothing.

“Neko!  Shiro stop her!”

“Give it up, Kurosuke!”

Well.  Shiro could do something about this like Kuroh wanted, but, he could also not. He didn’t control her anyway.  Have it, Neko.  No not that–

And she was slipping on the grass, and consequently falling backward with a flail and panicked yell, a yowl, to be honest.  At the last minute, Kuroh had turned around in order to keep her from falling, but somehow this only made Neko smile viciously before pouncing at him again.

That succeeded in catching Kuroh off guard and combined with the force of Neko falling, this, against all odds, managed to finally pull Kuroh towards her.

The uninvolved, ever so innocent Yashiro Isana now had both a cat and a dog falling on top of him and making him go from sitting to laying on his back. He didn’t say anything at first, but after a bit, he clicked his tongue.  “So, this isn’t a lap sitting train, but I guess this works too?”  At least the food was unharmed.  “See?  No need to be jealous, Kuroh.”

He had his arms, once more, more or less around Neko’s waist, some of his hands reaching Kuroh’s jacket, whereas latching onto Kuroh by wrapping her own arms around him was Neko, who had nothing short of an accomplished, victorious smile on her face.

Kuroh accepted his fate, and with a heavy, defeated sigh, just set his forehead on Neko’s shoulder.  “I was not jealous.”

“You were sulking,” Shiro pointed out.

“I was not.” Kuroh’s voice was firm, and he looked up enough to look Shiro in the eye after moving some of Neko’s hair.  “I have no reason to be jealous.  As far as I’m concerned, I’ve got everything I want just with spending time with you two.  The nature of how doesn’t really matter.”  A very straightforward, honest tone.

Shiro returned the declaration with a smile.  “That’s good.”

“Yup!”  Even between the two, Neko managed to nod.

_Honestly._

Kuroh sighed once more, but this time, with close as Neko and Shiro are to him, it was easy to see a slight smile on his face.

Yes.

This was excellent.


End file.
